Wincestial
by NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Day 7 of Stetopher Week. Oct 30th 2018-Halloween Theme It was custom to find your soulmate on October 31st, via matching costumes. Stiles/Peter/Chris Lydia/Melissa Scott/Jackson Derek/Erica Isaac/Allison


"I'm gonna change it up this year Scotty!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

They were walking around in a Party City that just opened up two towns over.

"Oh yeah? Really?" Scott asked sounding dubious that Stiles would change it up by dressing up in anything, but what he always went as for halloween.

"Yep!" Stiles said popping the p. "I am going to go as the coolest fucking character ever…" before Stiles could finish telling Scott who he was going as, his best friend interrupted.

"Spiderman? Captain America? Wolverine? Chewbacca? Batman...again?" Scott said sarcastically.

"NO! Okay...no I am going to go as Castiel!"

"The angel? From supernatural? Why? I mean that's….cool." Scott looked at his friend like he was an odd duck.

"Hey, I have to change it up Scotty. I'm now 21 and haven't found my mate yet, it's ridiculous really, but every halloween I go as a superhero and never find my mate. So why not try something else out. Maybe, just maybe I'll have luck. You should try it dude." Stiles said.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Hey look at this…" Scott trailed off looking at something an aisle over. Stiles walked over, rounding the corner to see Scott holding up a costume that had an image on the front of it that looked like a big boob in a bikini top meant for couples.

"Wow Scott. Please don't tell me you are going to buy that as your costume?" Stiles asked, practically begging his best friend not to buy such a ridiculous costume.

"No of course not, but it did give me a good idea for something else." Scott said while they were heading towards Stiles jeep.

"Well then what dude?" Stiles looked to Scott in question.

"A testicule." Scott said serious much to Stiles cackling amusement.

"Oh my god you're serious?" Stiles immediately stopped laughing. "Well that is definitely a change bro!" Stiles and Scott laughed out loud before Stiles put the jeep in gear and headed to Walmart.

Stiles ended up getting a tan trench coat and a blue tie. He already had slacks and a white button-up shirt.

Scott bought white sweatpants that were two sizes two big and a round basketball pillow that he could stuff in his pants to resemble a testicle and a burgundy clothes marker to write 'Testicule Left' up above where the pillow will be seated.

Allison and Lydia were costume shopping.

"So I have to get a costume for my dad as well, because he is being stubborn and I am forcing him to go this year. He thinks he is too old which is just ridiculous." Allison commented while looking at a 1950's poodle skirt, but moving on shortly after seeing it, it wasn't feeling right.

"Okay. Do you have an Idea for one?" Lydia asked looking at a 2 broke girls Max costume that she thought might work but then saw a sexy pirate outfit not knowing which one to choose from she moved on to see if she could find something else.

"Yeah but no. I know he likes Supernatural but I don't know if they have anything for that show here or if I should go for something else. What do you think?" Allison asked finding her costume and all the accessories. She walked over to where Lydia was also with costume in hand with a few accessories also.

"Yeah I could so see that, you know the whole hunter thing fits your dad, especially since he was a hunter." Lydia said making Allison laugh.

"Alright so hunter it is, but now which one Sam or Dean?" Allison asked.

The two girls walked off in search of a hunters costume that best fit Allison's Dad.

Derek was out buying his halloween costume-Jack Skellington-along with his mate Erica's-Sally-and planning to grab something for his uncle Peter and help Isaac find one.

"I have no Idea what to get for Peter?" Derek commented hoping that they would have ideas.

"What costumes has he wore before?" Erica asked at the same time that Isaac said in a very sarcastic tone "Why don't you get a hunter's outfit?" and proceeded to laugh his ass off at the idea.

However Derek tilted his head and said " Why not?" so that is how they ended up in the Supernatural aisle in front of where there was only one brother Winchester left to choose from, grabbing it for Peter.

Once done Derek and Erica helped their best friend Isaac trying to help him decide on either The Joker or Superman.

Finally they all had their costumes and were now ready to leave and finish getting the Hale Manor ready for tonight's party.

Melissa McCall had just turned 44 and she felt that this would be her last ditch effort to find her true soulmate.

Rafael McCall had not been her true soulmate but when they had met neither one had a mate, they were lonely, and had, had too much to drunk to stop themselves from fumbling into a bed in one of the many rooms in the college dorm that they were at one halloween night. Later finding out that she was pregnant.

They had stuck it out with each other for a few years for the soul purpose of Scott until one night Rafe had pushed Scott down the stairs in a drunken state. Melissa had kicked him out and told him not to come back until he stopped drinking. By that time he had joined the FBI and she was a nurse who wanted a hell of a lot more in life than Rafe and no mate bond.

So she was shopping at the last minute for her costume and was stuck with three choices that were in her size. She grabbed one on chance and left to get ready for the Hale Manor Party.

The Hale Manor Party

Melissa had just gotten to the Hale house and was now sipping a 'Vamp Julep' a play on the mint julep. She was wearing the best costume that she had to choose from a 2 broke girls Caroline waitress uniform. When she first saw her son and his best friend who was practically like her son from all the nights that he had stayed with them after his mother died.

"What the hell are you two supposed to be?" Melissa asked. Pointing to the huge bulge in Scotts pants.

"I'm an angel in a trench coat." Stiles said.

"More like baby in a trench coat Bilinski." Someone said behind them.

They all turned to look at who the massive asshole was when they turned and saw Jackson who was oddly enough…(and Stiles and Melissa were 100% sure that it was absolute fucking fate) Jackson was wearing the exact matching costume as Scott. Except that his said 'Testicule Right' at the top of his grey sweats in black clothes marker.

And really what were the chances of that match…

"Uh...I guess you could say I am his left testicule to his right." Scott said being in shock of finding his mate with such a weird and unique costume.

"Hey testicule left and right! Maybe you should go and talk, somewhere more quiet?" Stiles said all with sarcasm.

"Yeah maybe?" Scott asked hopeful, looking at Jackson.

"Yeah whatever!" Jackson said but everyone could tell he was covering his true feelings with a grimace-smirk combo.

As they headed towards a empty balcony on the first floor Melissa noticed someone who was wearing the matching costume to hers.

"Your fucking kidding me?" Stiles heard her mumble and look up to the roof or possibly to god in disbelief. He then looked to where Melissa was now staring.

"Lydia Martin!" Melissa and Stiles said at the same time. Though Melissa was in shock of finding her mate in Lydia who was her sons age and who her son and Stiles had past relationships with, if only brief ones. Whereas Stiles was trying to not laugh at the irony of it all.

"She's amazing you know. And she won't care about the age gap mom. Plus if she hurts you she won't just have Scott to worry about hurting her, banshee be damned." Stiles said hugging Melissa or really his pseudo mom before kissing her cheek and pushing her in Lydia's direction.

As Stiles watched Melissa approach Lydia with trepidation, she touched Lydia on the shoulder making the girl turn around. The group that was surrounding Lydia all became silent. He could see Allison in a Harley Quinn costume, Derek and Erica in Nightmare Before Christmas costumes and Isaac who was in the matching costume as Allison as the Joker. It was apparent that Allison and Isaac were mates.

This was one thing that was hard for Stiles. Couples tended to be matched up faster than the blink of an eye, especially once parties got started, which tended to be hard on those without mates or those who hadn't found theirs that year or had yet to find them before midnight.

Sad but wanting to be uplifted he went to the kitchen for a drink. He started to grab the last mummytini, of course a play on the appletini with coconuts instead, when a hand fell on his.

"Oh sor...God…" Stiles said when he looked at the culprit whose hand now held his, to see the one the only Dean Winchester or rather Chris Argent or rather his...mate.

"Your..My..Mate?" Chris asked unuciating each word. "How do you feel about this? I am much older than you and I haven't had a male partner since…." Chris started to ask Stiles his feelings on the matter before being interrupted.

"Ahh those were good times Christopher. Hello Stiles! Nice to see you both." Peter spoke sounding smug as ever.

Stiles finally saw what costume Peter had on and saw that his was the other famous Winchester-Sam- and thought how crazy it was that the three of them had found just the right costumes to make them the perfect mates. The Angel and hunters for the ex hunter, werewolf, and human.

"Wait did you say...and you said…? You have to tell me the story of how you both got together and like now please!" Stiles said over the top excited. Asking for the story once they had grabbed a drink and headed off to a room, that Stiles suspiciously thought was Peter's, to talk were it would be more private.


End file.
